Good Main Quest
Introduction The Good Main Quest is the largest questline in the game. It follows the Daemonic Hero and the Kingdom as they attemp to save the world. Walkthrough # Talk to Antonidas next to the bridge in Fira # Talk to King Vertalis to the left of his castle in the center of Fira # Talk to the captain south of the fountain in the Southeast corner of Fira # In the Fira fields, use the lever next to the gate to free the prisoners, Enter their cage and defeat the orc enemies, including the Orc Jailer # Talk to the King # Exit Fira and you will be attacked by three waves of undead creatures. Trimonica assists on the final wave # Talk to the King # Talk to the Tree of the Gods on Fira Mountain east of Fira. This will involve killing Zori # Talk to the King # Travel to Ramoria and talk to the Princess # Talk to the captain next tot he Demon Hunter's house in the Southwest corner or Ramoria to have him open the graveyard gate # Enter the graveyard and defeat Daemon. # Talk to the Princess. The southern Graveyard door will open # Enter the Ancient Cave West of the Ramoria Graveyard and retrieve the sword. Use the sword on the symbols on the left and right side of the room to cause an explosion in the center which will help you defeat the Dark Guardian # Return to the Princess # Talk to Antonidas next to the King in Fira to get the Protection Gem # Return to Ramoria with the Gem and it will be attacked. Defeat the demons in the three portals in the North, Northwest, and Southwest parts of Ramoria (In that order) and return to where the Princess was to see her get kidnapped # Talk to Antonidas next to the Fountain in Fira. ## You will receive Antonidas's Orb as a reward. # Talk to the Tree of the Gods on Fira Mountain # Enter the Tower of the Dead in the Alexandrian Cemetary to fight General Azgalor, Defeat him and talk to the Princess in the Northeast corner of the tower # Talk to the King in Fira # Enter the Fields of Fira and a Dimensional gate will be summoned defeat all of the waves that come out of it # Talk to the King ## At this point, you can talk to the Princess across the bridge in Fira to receive a kiss worth 3000 Exp 2500 Speechcraft EXP # Enter the Vampire Den and defeat Nocturnus. He will drop Nocturnus's Heart. Return to the King with this in your inventory # Find the Hermit in the Desert. He's outside of Darkhaven on the East wall. Escort him back to Fira. Along the way, he will stop three times. Whenever he stops, you must defeat all the orcs around him before he will advance. Once he arrives at the King, talk to them both. # Talk to the Tree of Life and Anubiros will spawn out of him. He will drop the Orb of Life # Travel to the spot with the symbol in the Desert to fight Daemon who will drop the Orb of Death # Hold both orbs and walk onto the Symbol to open a portal. Enter the portal to Damien's Lair and fight Damien. He will drop the Essence of Damien. Pick it up and return to the King in Fira # Travel to Alexandria and talk to the Princess. The city will fall under attack. Defend it from the Ancient Guardians and Infecteds that spawn all over attacking the people and buildings. If any shops are destroyed they will not respawn. Eventually Damien (Third Fight) will appear. Defeat him and return to where the King was ## Reward 200 Speechcraft Exp and the Crown of Kings # The King and Antonidas are missing. Find the Hermit outside the Ancient Library East of the Symbol. Follow him inside and talk to him to receive the Alchemist's Journal. # Dig up The Key of Pain, The Key of Death, and The Key of Revenge. Their locations will show up when you ping the minimap with your backpack. See their articles for more details ## Reward 7500 Experience # Use all three keys to open the gate at the North end of the Ancient City Ruins and speak to the Princess on the other end. Head towards the portal to Hell east of the gate to find Antonidas and speak to him # Create the Kings Potion and give it to the King and Antonidas in the Temple of the One # Enter Hell and fight Diablo. When he gets low on health, the Prophet will appear. You won't get any drops from Diablo. # Return to the Temple of the One and speak to Antonidas # Find the Archaeologist at the Temple of the Almighty in the Desert, south of the Symbol # Fill the Celestial Orb of Souls with 100 Souls, and return them to the circle in the Temple of the Almighty. This is easiest in Hell. ## Reward 5,000 Experience # Defeat Daemon (Fourth Fight) ## Reward 7,500 Experience # Defeat Diablo. # Return to Temple of the One. ## Reward Love's Tear Category:Good Quests Category:Good Main Quest Category:Quests